


Save your Strength

by PresidentJellybean



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Crying, Death, Emotions, Have you ever wanted to read 1K words of a character dying?, M/M, Pet Names, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Sadness, Scared Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 is named Conrad, haha me too :), scared connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentJellybean/pseuds/PresidentJellybean
Summary: Everything becomes a lot harder to process when there's a 60 second countdown on your life.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Save your Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a ship (I have written for this fandom on another account) so let me know how it is! Whump is my specialty, but I've never written character death before. Leave a comment telling me your thoughts :D

When the bullet hit Connor’s thirium pump, it exploded, shards of plastic and splashes of blue blood spitting in all directions like a sick grenade.

Connor couldn’t even think as his momentum took him backwards, and he braced himself for smacking into the hardwood behind him. The only thing he could see was a shutdown timer, counting down his life with flashy, garish numbers.

But he didn’t hit the floor. Instead, he was grabbed by two bruising hands; the love of his life, his sun moon and stars, Conrad; the RK900 android successor saved from Cyberlife after the revolution. The bullet had Conrad’s name on it, but Connor intercepted the delivery.

“NO! NO, CONNOR!”

Connor’s audio receptors hurt when he took in the anguished shout of his boyfriend, and the scream was as loud as the gunshots that followed from their fellow officers. The suspect was dead before he hit the ground.

“Connor! Why- why the hell did you do that? Oh shit, shit, C’mon. C’mon baby,” Conrad demanded, his furious tone bellying his actions as he gently lowered Connor the rest of the way to the floor.. “Here we go, that’s right. Let me see. Let me see the-”

Conrad cut off as he tore Connor’s shirt the rest of the way open, and the gaping hole in his chest was revealed, gushing thirium.

“Oh my God, oh my God, holy-” Conrad whispered, clenching his teeth. “I-I called for help. We’re gonna save you, okay? Hang on sweetheart, hang on for me. I’m gonna save you.”

Connor was pulled onto Conrad’s lap, torso propped up on Conrads legs while his partner supported his head. One hand held his head up under his neck, the other pressed fruitlessly onto his spurting wound. Connor blinked up at his Conrad’s blurring face, his features becoming hard to distinguish. But he could spot the brilliant blue of Conrad’s eyes, and it was all Connor needed.

“Hey, hey hey, keep those eyes on me. We’re gonna save you. Then I’m gonna kill you my goddamn self for doing something so fucking stupid!” Conrad berated weakly, combing a hand through Connor’s hair. “Why the _hell_ did you do that? Why...how could you just…”

Connor closed his eyes at the soothing sensation on his scalp, forgoing Conrad’s question.

“No no no, Connor? Look at me sweetheart! C’mon!” Conrad begged, cupping Connor’s face and tapping his cheek with his hand. “C-Connor?”

**_DETECTING HIGH RATES OF THIRIUM LOSS_ **

**_DETECTING IRREPARABLE DAMAGE TO CHASSIS_ **

**_..._ **

**_SHUTDOWN INITIATING: 00:01:00_ **

**_00:00:59_ **

**_00:00:58_ **

**_…_ **

He opened his eyes again, and Conrad’s shaky sigh jostled Connor slightly. Connor’s hand started to creep up toward the bright blue one pushing down on his wound, and he startled Conrad as he weakly tried to make an interface.

Conrad grasped Connor’s hand strongly and opened the interface, sending assurance over their slowly weakening bond. His words were sweet. Connor wanted to cry.

_‘You’re okay. You’re gonna be alright. I got you Connor, I’m right here with you. Hold on.’_

Breathing shallowly, Connor focused on a point on his boyfriend’s forehead; not exactly eye contact, but close enough.

“You...you see the t-t-timer?” Connor asked. Conrad had to duck closer to hear his voice.

“No, n-no, there’s time. Emergency’s on their way. They won’t be able to do shit if you’re dead though!” Conrad exclaimed through barely swallowed tears, thumb running across the back of Connor’s neck in a comforting way. “So stay awake, okay? Wouldn’t wan-want to waste everyone’s time right? So please, please stay awake. Don’t stop looking at me baby.”

**_…_ **

**_00:00:49_ **

**_00:00:48_ **

**_…_ **

“Conrad?” Connor asked in a small voice. Conrad gave a gentle squeeze to the back of Connor’s neck.

“Hey sweetheart, what do you need?”

“You know I-” he sucked in a breath, which was beginning to come in too slowly. “-I love you, right? You- you know that?”

Conrad made a choked sob and pressed harder on Connor’s wound.

“Yeah. Yeah Con, I love you too. So much. I love you to pieces. I love you more than life. I love you so much it hurts” Conrad whispered. He put his hand on Connor’s cheek, and Connor leaned into it. “D-don’t go. Please, please, I love you so much. Don’t-don’t leave me. I hate you so much for this, y’know? I hate you so much, I can’t live without you, Con.”

Connor gave Conrad’s hand a weak squeeze. “...You’re...so important to me. I-I couldn’t...let you die...”

“Well you should have!” Conrad hissed. Connor could feel his saline tears splash onto his face. “That was supposed to be for me! _Me_ , not you! How am I supposed to…”

“You would’ve _died,_ Con,” Connor said when Conrad trailed off. His own tears were rolling away, and Conrad wiped them away with his thumb. “If you g-got-got shot...and I _let_ you, I couldn’t l-live with...myself.”

“So _I’m_ supposed to? _I’m_ supposed to live without you?”

“B-better you than me...y’know?”

**_…_ **

**_00:00:25_ **

**_00:00:24_ **

**_…_ **

Connor’s face fell. He thought he had more time.

Conrad’s face screwed up in grief-stricken anger, squeezing Connor’s hand painfully tight.

“You-” Conrad hiccupped. “You’re such a fucking _idiot!_ Goddamn you, how could you think-”

“Conrad?” Connor whimpered. “Conrad, p-please,”

It was like flipping a switch, and Conrad stopped being angry, letting his anguish show on his face. “...I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry baby, I’m not mad. I’m not mad, I promise. I-I’m just...please, help is almost here. A few more minutes, please, please…”

The room was getting so dim, it was hard to see Conrad’s eyes. That wasn’t fair. Connor just wanted to see him. Was that too much to ask?

Then it finally started to hit. Connor would never see Conrad again. This was the last thing Connor would _ever_ see, and he couldn’t even see Conrad.

The room was getting darker.

“C-Con?” Connor asked out to the darkness. “I-I can’t see you, Conrad…”

“I’m here, sweetheart. Oh my God, I’m right here. R-right...shit…”

“That’s n-not fair,” Connor whispered. Conrad caught more tears that came out of Connor’s eyes. “Th-that’s...I-I can’t see you.”

**_…_ **

**_00:00:11_ **

**_00:00:10_ **

**_…_ **

Connor’s eyes widened, and suddenly he let out a hard sob. Conrad grasped both of his hands and kissed them.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay, I got you. I’m right here. Everything will be okay, I’ve got you.” Conrad whispered.

“I-I can’t see,” Connor repeated, staring blankly above him. “I-I don’t wanna die, w-wait. Wait, p-p-please, I don’t wanna die! Con! Conrad! I-I don't-!”

**_..._ **

**_00:00:01_ **

**_00:00:00_ **

**_SHUTTING DOWN…_ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Was it good? Did it suck? Let me know! I love and am very receptive to feedback :).
> 
> Tell me if there's another ship you want me to write, or a prompt you would like me to fulfill (no smut or explicit rape, but implied is cool, sorry :( ). I'm best at ships involving Connor (or platonic relationships), so I'd prefer those, if you have any suggestions :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
